Transfer Market
Home Transfer Market Overview If you want to buy or to sell a player you must use the transfer market to do so. Every player has a base market price, the minimum that player can be sold or bought for. This price is determined by the player’s Player Level (PL). The formula for working out this base market price is: PL squared x 1000. For example, a player with a PL of 15 has a base market price of $22,500 ((15x15)x1000). When you list one of your players for sale they go onto the transfer market for sale at this base minimum price. The player will automatically also have a Buy-It-Now (BIN) price equal to three times their base market price, though the option to use it goes once an auction on the player has actually started. A player listed for sale stays on the market until sold or until 28 days have passed, after which the player will be taken off the market and if you wish to put them back on the market for sale you will need to relist them . You can also choose just to sell the player immediately to the market itself (i.e. not to another manager) for their base market price if you just want a quick sale. The market itself will then list the player for sale, but if the player fails to sell then after 28 days the player retires from the game. It costs 1 token to list a player on the market. If you are a buyer looking for a player there are two ways you can buy a player. The first is to pay the BIN price for the player and get them then and there without triggering the start of an auction on that player. The second way is to make a winning bid on a player. When the first bid on a player is made the player’s auction is triggered. The auction will last for a certain period (though it can be extended if there are bids made close to the auction end date). At the end of the auction period the manager with the highest bid will buy the player for the money bid. Bids themselves are done in set increments, based upon the player’s base market price. You can also set up an auto-bid if you want, which means that if you are not the winning bidder the game will make a bid on your behalf, up to a maximum amount based upon what you set when you created the auto-bid. It costs 1 token to make your first bid on a player, though this is returned if you don’t win the player. It costs 2 tokens to set up an auto-bid on a player and it costs 3 tokens to buy a player using the BIN price. Searching the Market If you want to find a player to buy then you need to go to the transfer market screen and enter some search criteria detailing what you are looking for. Once you have done this the search will generate a list of 10 players that fulfil that criteria who are currently for sale (if there are 10 such players). If none of these players are what you are looking for, then you just re-do the search and another list of 10 players will be generated. If you find a player you might be interested in but don’t want to commit to then and there, then you can place the player on your watchlist. If an auction starts on a player who you have saved on your watchlist then you will be notified by mail of this. You will also be notified when an auction has an hour to go and when it has only 10 minutes to go. When a player is sold or removed from the transfer market, then the player will also be removed from your watchlist. There are two types of search criteria you set. The first type are setting you have to select, and mainly take the form of a slider where you set a minimum value and a maximum value, and only players who fall in that range will appear. There are few other options in this group that are set without a slider, but all of them have to be set. When you first go onto the market these criteria are set at default settings. These criteria are: Position – set the positions you want included in your search list. Nationality – set any or a specific nationality Level – set the minimum and maximum player level you are looking for. Age – set minimum and maximum age Weight – set minimum and maximum Height – set minimum and maximum Star Player – tick if you only want star players to show up in the search. The second type of criteria you can set are the Attribute and Skill filters. You choose if you want any of them and set them up as you want. You can have any attribute or skill as a filter, and as many as you like, and each will have a minimum and maximum value. Remember that only players that fit into all the attribute and skill ranges you have set will appear on the search, so if you set a lot of them with high minimums, then you may get no players appearing in your search! Auctions An auction will start when the first bid is made on the player being sold. Once a bid has been made the auction countdown will begin and this countdown will last 24 hours. When the countdown ends the highest bidder will win the auction. If new bids are made within 1 minute of the end of the auction the auction will be extended by a further two minutes. An auction can have multiple extensions.. If a player is on your watchlist then you will be notified if an auction begins on that player, and when the auction is nearing its end. Once an auction starts it is no longer possible to buy the player for their Buy Now price. To place a bid you will use the ‘Bid’ button. All bids are made in steps, and each bid raises the bid amount by one step. Each bid step is equal to 10% of the base market price of the player e.g. a PL20 player has a base market price of $40,000, so each bid step is $4,000. When you have an auto-bid on a player then bids will be made on your behalf until you are the leading bidder or the bid limit you have set has been passed.